Series One, Episode Eight
Summary Part One Adrian Simpson is test-driving the new Renault Vel Satis, which has an interior so large that one can hear their echoes when they shout something out. He admires the wooden panels, heated leather seats, rear sun blinds and quiet ventilation system, and states that it looks like an MPV, but is meant to be a rival to vehicles produced by Mercedes-Benz and BMW. He then states that the Vel Satis might be "ugly enough to make a baby cry", but he thinks otherwise, and to prove it, he brings in an actual baby. He shows the baby the the angles of the car, and it doesn't cry at all. Quentin Willson tells the viewers about the brand-new liquefied petroleum gas (abbreviated LPG) trend, and explains that it has become popular because it is economical - he pays £17 for a refill of LPG, and it would have cost him £52 for the unleaded version. He explains that he's been running his converted Jeep Cherokee for six months, and he's had to switch back to petrol twice due to being unable to find a garage in the Outer Hebrides. He then goes on to say that a conversion to LPG costs approximately £1,500, if the fuel tank is situated underneath the car's floor, then no luggage space will be lost, and if the car to be converted is less than five years old and there is a proven reduction in emissions, then the owner will recieve a grant from the government of about 70%. Willson then talks to Graham Greensall, an approved LPG supplier, who owns an LPG-powered BMW 7 Series. Greensall tells Willson that his car does 40 miles to the gallon running on LPG compared to its original 24 miles to the gallon running on petrol, and that lots of cars, mainly Ford Mondeos, come to his LPG-supplying centre to convert to LPG. He adds that they have also discovered that they are able to convert vehicles running on diesel to LPG by converting a Range Rover; after the change, its torque increased by an estimated 35%. Willson tells the viewers that his Jeep Cherokee has become a lot more energetic in performance after its converted, adding that co-presenter Tiff Needell has also pointed out and appreciated the up-sides of LPG - even the director and one of the cameramen on ''Fifth Gear ''have had their cars converted. He also tells them that LPG is less harmful than petrol to nature. "The one thing that teenagers always ask me above anything else is - where's Vicki? But the second thing they always ask is - how do I get started in motorsport?", asks Tiff Needell. His quirky one-liner is followed by a montage of stock cars having their tyres installed, as he tells the viewers that motorsport is now a subject that can be studied at college and university. He then tells them about a particular motorsport fanatic named Tom Chilton - a 17-year old amateur racing driver. Having joined T-Cars in 1999, he managed to win seven times, and get a place on the podium in his first touring car race. He then talks to Chilton, inquiring about his past racing experience - during a race, he was involved in an accident with Tim Harvey. He goes on to say that he often races at weekends, managing to keep his college homework up-to-date. Needell then talks about motorsport courses that teach learners about racing cars and give them knowledge for their future career. Part Two Quentin Willson introduces the viewers to Jay Ivey, a man with a passion for old Skodas, and his girlfriend, Sharon Bass. Ivey is working on his latest project, a 1981 Skoda Estelle, which he turned into a rally car. He also states that he likes to keep his older cars in action as they are now rare. Vicki Butler-Henderson shows the viewers the new Alfa Romeo 156 GTA, admiring its "coupe-esque" looks, its 3.2 V6 engine, and its updated quality control system. She proceeds to take it for a test drive, talking about its 250 horsepower engine and its complex front suspension, and calling the car "a credit to all front-wheel-drive machines". Presenters Regular presenters * Vicki Butler-Henderson * Tiff Needell * Adrian Simpson * Quentin Willson Guest presenters * Sharon Bass * Tom Chilton * Graham Greensall * Jay Ivey Crew Cameramen * Darren Cox * Alan Duxbury * Barrie Foster * Keith Schofield Sound editors * Andrew Chorlton * Tim Green * Rob Leveritt * Andy Morton * Benedict Peissel * Paul Taylor Editing * Mike Bloore * Keith Brown * Brian Watkiss Titles * Burrell Durrant Hifle Composers * David Lowe Production team * Jon Bentley (producer) * Kulvinder Chudge (production co-ordinator) * Karen O'Donovan (production secretary) * Debbie Vile (production manager) * James Woodroffe (assistant producer) Researchers * Phil Churchward * Patrick Collins Executive producers * Richard Pearson Category:2002 episodes Category:Series One episodes